


Need a little sweetness

by laira348



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laira348/pseuds/laira348
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jefferson is a donut thief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need a little sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a OTP prompt on tumblr:  
> Person B: "Did you eat all the sugar powdered donuts?"   
> Person A: *mouth full of food*"No..."   
> Person B: "Then what's that on your pants?"   
> Person A: "That's cocaine."   
> http://laira348.tumblr.com/post/140636012140/imagine-your-otp

Jefferson stuffed the last donut into his mouth just as Victor entered the room. He was pretty sure he couldn’t have seen him, but when Victor opened the cupboard and found it empty, he turned the Jefferson with narrowed eyes.

“Did you eat all the sugar powdered donuts?”

“No!” Jefferson protested, though it came out a bit muffled, as he was still chewing the rest of the donut. Of course, it wasn’t so easy to fool Victor.

“Then what’s that on your pants?”

Jefferson looked down. There was sugar all over his expensive trousers. He was such an amateur when it came to hiding the evidence. He looked back at Victor who was watching him with a knowing smile.

“That’s cocaine,” he deadpanned.

“Really, darling?” Victor raised his eyebrow. “I thought you stopped with the drugs. Look at the example you’re setting for our daughter.” He shook his head in mock disapproval.

“Victor!” Jefferson barked a laugh. “How could you think so low of me? I’m offended.”

“Well, I thought you wouldn’t eat all the donuts. Again. And yet here we are. So if anyone should feel betrayed it’s me.”

“Alright, alright,” he said, trying to look remorseful and probably failing. “I surrender. But it’s not my fault they’re so good. I haven’t tasted something so delicious since I had Turkish delight on my visit in Narnia. Pity, the witch wasn’t so inclined to give me more when I told her I don’t have any siblings. That was a little weird.”

“You should borrow Grace’s books. You would understand it then.”

“I have no desire to read about a talking lion, thank you very much. Talking animals creep me out.”

Victor smiled fondly. “You’re impossible.”

“Nothing is impossible,” Jefferson mumbled.

Victor rolled his eyes and kissed Jefferson’s forehead.

“Sure, babe. Just know that I’ll remember this when you want me to share something.”

“I’m sure I’ll win you back on my side somehow.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt it. But good luck with Grace.”


End file.
